


Over The Phone

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Jess and Pam are Captains of Supercorp, Supercorp (minor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Behind powerful women, Lena Luthor and Supergirl, are more powerful women helping them, Jess and Pam. Jess and Pam come to talk to each other on phone fairly frequently as Lena is attacked by her brother Lex and CADMUS and as Supergirl and the DEO are there to save the day.orA bunch of phone conversations between Jess and Pam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance because I think this is the most dialogue I've written in a story. Anyway… I only slightly hate myself for this. I have no idea where this is going but it’s happening.. so enjoy the ride

Jess fiddled with the business card Ms. Luthor had handed off to her, listening to the phone ring. She knew coming on as Ms. Luthor's assistant would be a lot of work especially with Lena being a new CEO and all the company changes she had in mind. But she hadn’t expected her first days to start off with a bang, quite literally. First with the accident with the Venture shuttle, thank god she had been asked to cancel Ms. Luthor’s presence there. Then Ms. Luthor’s helicopter being shot at and Supergirl saving her. And if that wasn’t enough she had ignored her suggestion of putting off the renaming ceremony they had painstakingly organized and was attacked there too! Thankfully they had both been out of the building when the explosions went off. Jess couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like to look out her office window and see Supergirl and Superman holding the building from falling over. 

The phone rang again as she looked at the card. 

Special Agent Alex Danvers  
Federal Bureau of Investigation 

1 310-999-xxxx

Scribbled across the card was the number for human resources. Who knew that the FBI even had an HR…

“Human resources, Pam speaking.” The sudden change in volume caused Jess to jump slightly, quickly looking around to make sure no one saw before realizing she was alone in the lobby in front of Ms. Luthor’s office and not in the temporary office she had shared while Supergirl’s makeshift pillar was repaired. It still surprised her how quickly they were able to repair the building and get them back into their offices.

“Hello?”

“Hi! Sorry. I was zoned out there for a second. This is Jess from L-Corp calling.”

A soft chuckle passed through the phone putting Jess instantly as ease. “That’s okay hun, how can I help you?”

“Ms. Luthor gave me a card from an Alex Danvers with this number on it and she asked that I handle it…”

“Oh Ms. Luthor! Yes! Agent Danvers told me I should be expecting some paperwork from her… In regards to the shooting.”

“Uhhh…” Jess made a quick scan of her messy desk before she spotted a new pile of papers. “Sorry. Between being new to the job and moving around offices, my desk is sort of a mess.” Shuffling through them she pulled one out in triumph. “Yes got it!” Jess stole a peek through the window at Ms. Luthor. She had been on the phone all day, how she managed to drop off a bunch of paperwork without Jess noticing was beyond her. 

Pam sat back in her chair. “If they say FBI on the top I’m gonna go ahead and say that those are the right ones.” 

“They do.” Pam wanted to say something more encouraging, first week on the job and her boss almost gets blown up. No wonder Jess sounded stressed. She could remember when she first got asked to join the DEO. It was stressful just hearing about all the alien attacks let alone the idea of being subject to them and then add in the paperwork aftermath. Which for her had only gone up since the DEO had brought on Supergirl. But she was grateful that she was the one sitting behind a desk and not running around outside with a gun. After the past few days, she was sure Jess probably felt the same.

“Do you know if L-Corp has a carrier company set up or should I send an agent over to collect the papers?”

Pam smiled as she heard more papers shuffling around. “I know we have one…um.. but..”

“How about I just send someone over?”

Pam could hear the muffling of the phone as Jess covered the mouth piece letting whoever was with her know that Ms. Luthor would be with them in a moment. Jess must have uncovered the mouth piece as the person thanked her because it came through crystal clear. Pam smiled, she would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“That would be great.” Another beat passed. “I’m sorry Pam I have to go there are a couple of reporters here to talk to Ms. Luthor about the article they wrote on the incident. I’ll have the paperwork ready to be picked up this afternoon at the earliest.”

“I will be sure someone comes over this afternoon then.”

“Pam, no offence to you. But I really hope we won’t make a habit of having to talk to each other.” 

Pam smiled as she heard the voice again in the background chatting with someone. With the recent visitor in the DEO she had a good guess who that someone was. For a moment she contemplated sending a text message to Kara asking her to swipe the papers on her way out but thought better of it. She wouldn’t want Jess to think she had lost them and call her for another copy.

“Have a good afternoon Jess.” Pam hung up the phone shaking her head knowing the secretary was going to have her hands full, they would definitely be talking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile pals. I started this chapter ages ago and then kinda dropped it. Still feeling unsure about my dialogue but it's a new style and I'm diving in! Still no idea where its going...but it's happening. So enjoy the ride

“You’ve reached L-Corp this is Jess speaking.”

“I had a feeling you might be one to work through your lunch hour.”

“And I thought we agreed we weren’t going to make a habit out of this?”

Jess smiled relieved when Pam immediately started to laugh, “I remember you mentioning something about it and telling me not to be offended! I don’t recall agreeing though.”

Rolling her eyes, Jess let out an amused huff. It was nice that Pam was calling to talk to her but Jess could only wonder what the head of the HR department of the FBI was doing calling her in the middle of their lunch hour. “This is a purely personal phone call Jess. I just wanted to know how your day is going.”

“You did?”

“I did. Last time we talked you sounded a little…well, a little… overwhelmed? So I just thought I’d call and see if this week was treating you any better,” Pam gave a hesitant laugh. “I mean, I haven’t had anymore paperwork come across my desk from L-Corp so I assume it’s at least a little bit better.” 

Jess looked at her desk, everything was sitting in its proper place, her desk almost immaculate except for the post-its Lena had been placing on her desk when she occasionally walked by, reminding her of different things to put in the calendar. It was definitely an improvement from last week, piles of paper everywhere, the phone and computer almost completely buried. It had been a mess but Jess had thought she had handled it well, Lena certainly hadn’t said anything otherwise.

“Was it really that obvious?” Jess winced hoping the words didn't sound too harsh or whiney.

“I just know from experience.” 

“I bet. I can’t imagine that the FBI is a easy place to work…”

“Hmm…it definitely has its stressful moments but overall I really enjoy it. It constantly amazes me the kind of trouble agents can get into.”

“What kind of trouble?” Pam laughed at the curiosity in Jess’ voice. She had been worried when she called Jess that she would get brushed off, or the conversation would quickly get awkward. But it was easy talking to Jess. So easy in fact that Pam already had a couple stories in mind, stories that were by no means confidential but probably would be better staying off the front page os CatCo magazine.

“There’s this one agent we have, she’s known as the resident womanizer on the team. I swear she only does it to mess with our director because the director sends her down here every other week to fill out the paper work for dating a coworker. But she never fills anything out! She just comes down to HR armed with a box of donuts and a smile sweeter than candy and tells me she’s not actually dating anyone, and she can’t control who flirts with her. And then I get a phone call from the director asking me why she still hasn’t filled out any paperwork! And I have to keep trying to explain to him that I think his agents are messing with him!” Jess chuckles.

“It sounds like high school.”

Pam can’t help but laugh, Jess has no idea. “It is! We have this other agent that has a serious issue with weapons. For like the first three months that he was in the field he lost his handgun every single field operation. And I swear he is flash grenade happy because he always uses them more then is necessary when he runs take down.”

“What?!” 

“That’s not even the worst part. It happened so often that the director finally made me create a brand new form because we didn’t have anything to cover that situation!!”

“I feel so safe knowing there are agents like him out there to protect me!” Sarcasm dripped from her voice but Jess was grinning so hard now her cheeks were beginning to hurt. 

“I also have this thing called Danvers Day, a day of the month dedicated to paperwork for one agent.”

“Danvers? As in Agent Alex Danvers?”

“The one that saved Ms. Luthor, you would be correct.” Pam was grinning as she leaned back taking a bite from her forgotten salad before continuing. “She has the largest HR file in the agency. Harassments, improper interrogation methods, unapproved use of firearms, going rogue, the list goes on. Funny thing, she’s the best agent we have, and not a single form has her signature…”

Pam grins as she hears Jess struggle to breath she’s laughing so hard at this point.

“That’s a lie, there is one form with her signature on it. The form that gives her girlfriend, a detective at the NCPD clearance to be in the building when accompanied by an agent.” 

“I’m not even joking, a full day is dedicated to filling out these forms, creating a few new forms depending on the month. Then she comes downstairs with my favourite lunch, flips through them all, smiles, and asks if I can tell her who filed the complaints, when I remind her that’s confidential she just goes ‘Looks good Pam, see you next month’ and leaves!”

“No signatures?”

“No! Signatures!” Pam takes a forceful bite of salad as she listens to Jess abruptly stop laughing. 

“Ms. Luthor!” Jess quickly adjusts the phone to her shoulder as Lena walks into the lobby, heels clicking, as she heads towards her office doors still scrolling through her phone.

“Jess.” 

“Did you have a good lunch?” 

“I did, thank you. You look like you're enjoying yourself.” Lena smiles softly at Jess her eyes flickering to the phone. “That’s good. You should be, this job can be difficult.” Adjusting her purse Lena opens the door to her office, pausing. “Can you send my next appointment in as soon as she gets here?”

“Yes Ms. Luthor.”

“Well she sounds nice.” Jess hears Pam’s voice again as she moves the phone back to her ear.

“She is.” Jess nods absently, forgetting that Pam can’t see her. “She treats all her employees well. And she really wants to turn the company around, use it to make a change in the world. I like that I get to be a part of that in a small way.”

“You help keep everything on track for Ms. Luthor, Jess. So that she can keep her company and its mission on track. That’s not small.” 

Jess smiles at the warmth in Pam’s voice as she immediately recognizes the blonde reporter from last week start heading towards her desk. 

“Pam I have to put you on hold, I think Ms. Luthor’s appointment is here.” Jess quickly hits the hold button and places the phone on its base without waiting for a reply. 

“Ms. Danvers.”

“Jess please! It’s Kara.” Kara awkwardly adjusts her glasses, shifting under Jess’ stare. “Is Ms. Luthor available?”

“Yes she is, you can go right in, she’s waiting for you.”

Jess picks up the phone as she watches Lena stand, grinning, as she shakes hands with the reporter. 

“I think she likes her.”

“Likes who?” 

“Kara….” Jess answers not really paying attention that she and Pam are talking again. She’s too busy watching Lena pull out the alien detection device that has been taking up most of her schedule for weeks now. 

“Kara?” 

“Sorry!” Jess looks down at the phone, trying to remember when she had taken the call off hold. “Ms. Luthor, I think she likes Kara Danvers, a reporter from CatCo magazine…” Jess watches as Lena can’t stop smiling at the blonde, she’s usually much more serious in her meetings.

“Is that bad?” Pam asks confused. 

“No? I don’t know.” Jess looks through the window at Kara standing to the side of Lena’s office, motioning to the device Lena holds in front of her. “She seems nice enough. And if Ms. Luthor likes her…” Jess smiles at Lena holding out the device for Kara. God could she try to be anymore seductive.

“I have to go Jess, Supergirl’s sidekick just walked in and I have a feeling I’m going to have a lot of paperwork to do this afternoon. Keep me updated I want to know what happens between the CEO and the reporter.”

“So do I.” Jess laughs, “I’ll talk to you later Pam.” Jess shake her head hanging up the phone, deciding it might be better if she just pretended that Lena remembered to closes the blinds on the windows beside her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers :)


End file.
